


The Lagoon

by RebornScavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornScavenger/pseuds/RebornScavenger
Summary: After a long day of working at the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss, Rey decides to take you to a hidden lagoon for an afternoon of rest.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've posted fanfiction in a very long time and I hope you enjoy!  
> Please let me know if there's any ideas or criticisms you have!

It was a typical hot and humid day on Ajan Kloss. You were working in the hangar bay, although it was more of a clearing that the Resistance used, if anything. You were repairing some electronic equipment that had been eaten by the local wildlife when you heard a gentle, accented voice say, “Hi, Y/N.”  
You look up at the voice and see your girlfriend Rey staring at you. “What are you doing,?”, she asked, curious about your work. 

“Repairing this equipment. Something got into this last night and ate half the wires,” you answer as you gesture at the box filled with wires you were working on.  
Rey nods and asks, “Did you need some help? I'd be happy to help if you need it.”  
You wipe the sweat off your forehead with your arm and answer, “Thank you Rey, but I think I've got it. Just need to replace and rewire these wires and it should be good to go.”

Rey smiles at you and then asks, a slight blush covering her cheeks, “Would you like to go out on a date tonight or tomorrow? I know you've been working hard and we haven't gone out in a while, so I thought I would---.”  
“Of course!”, you happily answer before Rey could even finish her sentence. “I'd love to do that after I'm done here.”  
Rey laughs at how quickly and eagerly you answered her and continues, “I overheard one of the scouts talking about a lagoon not far from the base. I wanted to show you it.”  
“It'd be nice to take a break from working and the base”, you respond. You then stand up off the ground and embrace Rey, giving her a quick peck on the cheek when you do. Rey holds you tightly in her arms and gently moves to stroke your hair with her hand.  
You and Rey embrace for what seems like an eternity. You never want to leave her embrace, but soon you reluctantly break it, moving away from her and staring into her loving hazel eyes. “Guess I'll see you tonight then”, you say. Rey slowly nods in approval and says, “I can't wait.”, before giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. She waves at you as she walks away. You crouch back down and get back to work, happy knowing that you have something wonderful to look forward to at the end of the day.

Work went by quickly for you after Rey left, since you felt encouraged to finish and you were bristling with excitement. When you were done, you excitedly got up and went to find her. 

It seems that Rey had the same idea and you both nearly ran into each other while walking around the base. Rey gently grabs your hands and laughs. “Y/N, are you ready to go?”  
You eagerly nod and Rey takes your hand in hers.

The both of you start to walk toward the dense jungle, away from the noise and activity of the Resistance base. You could hear all kinds of strange creatures calling through the trees.

Soon you and Rey walk into a small clearing, with a clear blue lagoon at its center. You could see the trees stretch above you, providing shade for the both of you. A waterfall near the right hand side of the lagoon falls over a small rocky outcropping and flows into the azure lagoon. You had never seen such a beautiful place in your life. Looking around the lagoon, you felt serene and as if there was nothing in the world to worry about. No conflict with the First Order. No starships to worry about fixing. Nothing but you and Rey.

Rey breaks the silence and says, “I love how peaceful it is out here. I feel more in tune with the Force. How are you feeling?” She turns to you, her beautiful hazel eyes catching you off guard and making your breath hitch in your throat.  
You stare into her eyes and say, “I've never seen a more peaceful place. I'm glad you brought me here.”

Rey smiles and points to a rock formation sitting near the shoreline. “Did you want to sit down?”

You nod and the both of you walk over to the rock and sit. 

Rey places her arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer to her, kissing you on the cheek as she did so. In return, you place your hand around Rey's waist and lean into her, resting your head on her shoulder. 

Both of you rest in each other's arms, enjoying the pleasant view that the lagoon offered both of you. You could hear Rey sigh in contentment and look down at you, smiling. 

She took her other hand and gently stroked her fingers across your cheek, making you blush. 

She lovingly stares into your eyes, making you blush even harder. You then pulled her closer to you, locking your lips together in a kiss that seemed to last for ages. Her lips felt so soft on yours and you enjoyed every minute of it. When you both finally broke your kiss, you almost wish it hadn't ended. 

Rey rests her head on your shoulder, looks at you and says, “I love you.” She sighs and looks out at the lagoon, a small smile spread on her face. 

“I love you too", you respond as you kiss her on her temple and gently take her hand in yours. You stare at the lagoon with Rey, lost in its beauty and the beauty of everything around you. 

Soon the day was over and Ajan Kloss' sun began to set. The both of you watched it, holding each other, seeing the lovely warm colors it made in the sky and the reflections on the water.

After staring at the sky for a while, you sigh and say, “Do you think that things will ever be normal? No more fighting, no more moving from base to base, no more wondering if we'll live another day?”  
Rey looks at you, “I believe they will, as long as we never give up hope, Y/N. No matter how dark things seem.”  
Comforted by her answer, you go back to watching the sunset bathe the lagoon in calming orange light. 

With one final kiss on the cheek from Rey, the both of you watch the last of the sunset through the jungle trees, content in each other's arms.


End file.
